The White Wolf
by chidori232128
Summary: A story about a mysterious girl from the Wolf Clan.
1. Chapter 1

HELP!!!! 

Anko stopped where she was, starteled by the sudden noise. She concetraiteed, trying to figure out where it had come from, when she heard it again. It had coome from below.  
Just then a door appeared behind her.

As she turned around, a girl was thrown from the door into Anko.

"What the... "  
She never got a chance to finish her sentence, because a wolf cub was thrown out into her face. Anko noticed something wet on her clothes. Then she relized that the girl was bleeding.

'Damn it all,' she thought, 'why today, why?'

Anko got up looked around but didn't see anything. As she went to pick up the girl, the cub growled at Anko. She ignored it. She picked up the girl and stared running to Konoha, her village.

It had been almost three days since Anko had brought the girl to Konoha. Even though the girl was awake and moving around. Tsunade felt that the wolf cub shouldn't be with her for a while. So, the cub had to stay with Anko. It had grown to about the size of a bear. And right ow Anko was was trying, but not succeding, to pull it out of the trash. Anko had been trying for hours when the someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," yelled Anko.

"Well, well, well, complecations Anko?" said Kakashi in is own sarcastic way.

"Yeah just a little. Would you like to help"

"Sure, stand back. A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!" Kakashi said as he made some hand seals bent down by the wolfs rear and stuck his index and middle finger into the wolfs rear.

The jutsu had absolutley no effect what so ever. Usually the victim flew forward at least 10 feet, but the wolf just did nothing. It turned around look at the stunned Kakashi and Anko, walk into the living room, jumped on the couch, and hit the remote to turn on the T.V. to the football game.

"Wow, that is one smart wolf," commented Kakashi, as he regained his normal seriousness. Of course you could still see some look of surprise in his eye.

Tsunade was trying to get at least a ame from the girl but that proved almost impossible. The girl wouldn't talk, she would just answer in shrugs and nods. This was really starting to irretate the Fith Hokage.

"Okay little brat, ether you tell us your name or we will be forced to use extreme measures"

The girl just sat there and stared at her, with those yellow wolf like eyes.

"Listen just tell us your name at least, then we will leave you alone"

The girl took a piece of paper from the pile next to her and wrote on it-"I will talk when Ookami is returned to me"

"Okay," Tsunade said, then she turned to one of the other ninjas,"go get Anko to bring that wolf here."

Yaya, My first chapter. I know it's kind short, but I'll try and make the others longer


	2. Chapter 2

Anko and Kakashi both had trouble bring the wolf over to the hospital. In fact, they had to call for some extra help in order to get it out of the house. Well, when they finally got it there, after 3 hours, Tsunade was very irratible.

"Your late"

"Yeah, we had some problems"

"Anyways, just get the wolf in there"

Surprisingly the wolf went into the inerregation room on its own accord. When it saw the little girl, it immeaditly ran over and started licking her.

"Well, the wolf does have a softer side." said Anko in a kind of sarcastic way.

"Ookami says you tried to hurt him. Is that true"

"What? Oh, yeah, kinda. Look, the thing was eating out of the trash can and making a mess of the house"

"Ookami, is this true"

Ookami gave a pittiful look to the girl, who gave the wolf a good pinch just behind the nose, causing it to wimper.

"You know better than that"

"So, little girl have you forgotten our aggremeant? What's your name?" Tsunade was very irritable, you could tell.

"My name is Rouka, and this is my friend and protector Ookami. We come from the Wolf Clan. we were cast out because of our parents"

"What was wrong with them"

"They disgraced the village by leaving. They are now considered what you would call a Missing Ninja." the little girl said this in the same sweet voice, so it was hard to tell her emotions.

"Ah"

Later that night, Tsunade was looking up all the informaton they had on the Wolf Clan. Apperently the clan was known for having specific rules on just about everything. If you even spoke the Hokage wrong, youo were dead. If you were a shinobi you followed your orders, you didn't stop the mission to save a comrade. Also the Hokage was always from the same family, kinda like a monarchy. Right now the Hokage was a young girl named Roukyou. According to the information she was only about 17 years old. Pretty young for a Hokage right.

Okay,yes, I understand that my chapters are short, but please this is my first fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Roukyou was very irritable. After all, her suporvisors had just bannished her sister to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. She was really mad.

"Roukyou, get out here right now!" a voice said from the other side of the door to her office.

"GO AWAY!!!! I can't believe you banished our best shinobi, not to mention my sister"

Roukyou had locked herself in the Hokage Office and was currently working on trying to bring her sister back. The only thing was she didn't know where her sister was located.

Rouka was training with some team the called Team 7. Their leader, Kakashi, had organized a survival test. "Okay, now you must take these bells from me before noon"  
UGH, was the main comment from Team Seven, consiting of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Apparently they had done this before.

"START" said Kakshi and then of course he dissapeared.

Rouka already knew where he was, so she startedd in that directon. He was hidding in a tree. She thought this exercise was kind of stupid, when she relized that it wasn't the real Kakashi. It was a clone. So, she took out a kunai and threw it directly at his forehead. 'POOF' Kakashi disapeared. Sasuke, who had been watching her was in complete and utter shock. He had never seen anyone see through a substitution techinique, much less, one of Kakashi's techiniques.

"Where did you learn to do that"

"Huh? Oh, from my sister, she can see through just about everything. Why"

"Because, I've never seen anyone see through Kakashi's jutsus"

"Oh"

Naruto, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"So what if she could see through the jutsu. No one cares. I mean, come on, anyone could do that if they trained hard enough"

"Yeah right Naruto," said Sasuke, "I bet you couldnt even see Kakashi right out in the open there"

"Yeah I could"

While they argued, Rouka managed to slip away. As she was traking Kakashi she found Sakura,, crouching down and looking over a bush. Rouka imdeaditly crouched down next to her.

"What are you looking at'

''Kaka-Sensai'

"Oh"

Rouka looked over the bush to Kakashi sitting there reading his book, Make Out Paradise. "I've got a plan"

"What is it"

"Sakura, you need to move a bit to the left, where that twig is"

"Here"

"Yeah, great. Ok, when I howl I want you to throw 2 kunai at Kakashi then roll to the right"

"Okay"

"Ready"

"Yeah"

Rouka let out a howl that sounded close to a wolf's, while Sakura threw two kunai at the now alert Kakashi, then rolled to the right while, right where she had been, a white wolf jumped stright toward Kakashi. Just as Kakashi noticed the wolf, Rouka jumped from behind the bushes into one of the trees ad started making complicated hand seals. "Ha, now we got you Kakashi." Rouks said with a cocky smile. Kakashi looked up, that was all the wolf needed. He jumped and landed on top of Kakashi, pinning him to the floor.  
sakura walked out from behind the trees. She was just as surprised as Kakashi was.

'Wow, this girl certanitly knows how to fight'

Rouka walked over to Kakashi and grabbed two of the bells from his belt.

"Here you go, Sakura"

Rouka handed her one of the bells. Sakura took it.

"What about the others. Shouldn't we get them and give them to the boys"

"Hey, you want the boys to get off easy. Where I come from girls are better than boys, and we don't give stuff to them. Let them work to get the bells. Show them you can carry your own"

"Oh, I never thought of that"

"Yeah, not many people do around here"

"Help?"

"Oh sorry, Ookami, heir"

Okay I realize this is still a little short but I'm kinda having writers block.

Rouka Wolf River

Roukyou Wolf Power

Ookami Wolf

Heir Come


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, a A Rank mission. Finally they see our true potential"  
Naruto was excited, very excited. They were going to get to go to escort Tsunade to the Wolf Clan's village. Rouka on the other hand not very excited about returning to the same place that had exiled her 3 years ago. Though she was happy she would see her sister again.  
Time seemed to have flown by in her years stuck in the village of Konoha, except the month when Ookami died. She was now one of their best shinobi, they compared her to Anko and Kakashi. Of course she had to owe most of it to Tsunade, who had trained her personally. "Yes Naruto, an A Rank mission, very exciting," said Kakashi in his usual sarcastic voice, "but we still have to worry about a lot of stuff, like who might attack us, cosidering Rouka was exiled only 3 years ago, clans don't usally forget stuff like that.  
"Whatever, I'm going home"  
They had been travling for about two weeks. It took awhile to get to the Wolf Clan by foot, if you didn't know the secreet routes. Luckly, Rouka knew just about every door hidden in and around Konoha. The one they needed ot go through was just inside the Land of Mist. They had reached it but Rouka couldnt see the door. You see Wolf Eyes can see alot better than human eyes. They can see hidden things as well as invisible things.  
"They must have moved it... no wait there it is"  
Rouka was excited, but she was also nervous for obvious reasons. Tsunade laid a gentle hand on Rouka's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, everything will be OK. Youre here on official ninja bissnuss. They can't hurt you. Besides I'm sure your sister will be happy to see you"  
'Wow, I can't believe I forgot about my sister' Rouka thought has she made the complicated hand seals used to open the door.  
"There it is, the door to the Wolf Clan's hidden villlage, Tessiga"  
"Thank you Rouka, now gang lets get a move on."

Yes, I know short, right. DEAL WITH IT. I'm in school and we have TONS of homework, cept tonight. P.S. plz comment if you have ANY ideas that you want me to work into the story. 


End file.
